Second Chances
by 123glee
Summary: Blaine is a Dom whose world is shattered when his partner, Sebastian, a Switch, cheats on him. Now seen as a failure he's left humiliated and alone, until a chance meeting in a coffee shop turns his life around, and provides him with a second chance to prove to others and more importantly himself, that he can be a good Dom. Minor Seblain, Mainly Klaine
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Glee!_

_In this Blaine, Kurt, and Sebastian are all juniors when they meet which is the same as Season two. I found a couple of prompts on the GKM, which this is somewhat, based off of. The one it's closest to states that Sebastian is Blaine's sub but cheats on him, which causes Blaine to be branded as a failure of a Dom and pretty much a social outcast. In this though, Subs are rare (Kurt) and there for highly sought after and treasured, Switches (Sebastian) are pretty commonplace, and Doms (Blaine) are rarer than Switches, but nowhere near as rare as Subs. There is also a bond that forms between a Dom and a Sub if they accept each other, and can be created subconsciously. _

Blaine Anderson walked down the halls of Dalton, trying to ignore the whispering and pointing that followed him, doing everything in his power to hold his head high, while all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and die. He wanted to place the blame for his predicament on someone else, but in reality knew it was his own fault. He should have tired harder, should have been better, he should have been enough, but he wasn't and had pushed the person he loved into seeking what he needed elsewhere. He fought back the tears as the memories assaulted him, shamed him.

His father, like many rich parents, had sent him to Dalton the moment his status as a Dom had been confirmed. It was known for being the best at educating Doms, Switches, and the ever-rare Subs, getting them ready to take their places in the world, preparing them for their Ivy League Educations and ultimately, supporting whatever family they may have in the future.

It was where he met the boy he thought was the love of his life, Sebastian Smythe, a Switch who'd perused him rather aggressively. At first he was put off by Sebastian's blatant shows of dominance as they clashed with his own natural sense of dominance. However Sebastian it seemed to figure this out, and before long was approaching Blaine in a more submissive manner, which had Blaine's inner dominant practically singing its approval, and a short time later the two entered into a relationship.

Sebastian had been Blaine's first, and while Blaine knew he wasn't Seb's first, he was also glad the boy had the experience and was able to talk him through it as he didn't want to hurt his boyfriend. He'd worried that his inexperience would bore his boyfriend, but Seb never complained, and was always eager to get him alone and naked.

Things were great for a while, Blaine doting on Sebastian, and Sebastian seemingly soaking up the attention, but then Blaine started to notice something shift through out the school he'd loved so much. He'd noticed the condescending looks the people he thought were his friend would shoot him, the sympathetic looks his best friends would give him, the people snickering behind their hands as he passed, and he couldn't help but wonder why this all was…that is until he walked in on Sebastian fucking one of the other Warblers, and his entire world fell apart.

He'd tried to confront his boyfriend in private, not wanting people to hear what a failure he was as a Dom, but Seb picked the most public place he could find to pick that fight. Before long the entire school knew that he was a horrible Dom, who's partner had to look elsewhere as he was unable to satisfy the other man.

Over night he went from being one of the most popular boys in the school, lead singer of the Warblers, Captain of the Fencing Team, Leading scorer on the soccer field, to the laughing stock of the school, no longer welcome in any of his old clubs. His heart shattered the day he walked past the choir room, and saw Sebastian leading the group he once thought hung the moon and stars.

His father threatened to pull him out of school if he didn't keep his grades up, knowing the only way for Blaine to save face now was to get into a good college, as no society parent would ever agree to let their child marry him, a failure of a Dom. The man all but washed his hands of him, paying for him to board at Dalton and telling him he could only come home when the dorms were closed during breaks, even though the man lived not even fifteen minutes from the school.

He'd learned early on that it was easier to concentrate if he did his homework off campus where there weren't so many people pointing and laughing at him. As such he started frequenting coffee shops in the hopes he could find one that would allow him to focus on his studies so that he could try and make his father proud of him again by getting good grades, since his hopes of marrying well were practically nonexistent.

"Excuse me, is someone sitting here?" Blaine looked up when the voice invaded his thoughts, and was met with the most gorgeous pair of eyes he'd ever seen. "Everywhere else is full." The boy explained as he motioned around the full coffee house, effectively snapping Blaine from his thoughts.

"Yes…I mean no, no ones sitting there, you can have it if you want." Blaine informed the boy, thinking he'd take the chair and go join his friends somewhere. He saw a couple of Dalton blazers out of the corner of his eye, but didn't glance over, not wanting to draw any more attention to himself.

"Thanks." The boy said, and to Blaine's surprise pulled out the chair out and took a seat. "I have an hour to kill till by dad's girlfriends son is done with his football practice, and I didn't want to have to go home." He then glanced up at Blaine and smiled, causing Blaine heart to melt. "I'm Kurt by the way."

"Blaine." Blaine responded, grasping the boy's hand gently when it was offered, starting at the shock that ran up his arm. He saw the look on Kurt's face, and knew the other boy felt it too. It was then he felt his instincts trying to claw their way to the surface, instincts that were screaming at him to keep this boy close, to protect him, to claim him, that this boy was his.

Clearing his throat he tried to push the instincts aside, knowing he wasn't worthy of the boy, that he'd just fail him too. "So Kurt, I've never seen you hear before." He would have remembered seeing this boy.

"My friend Mercedes actually told me I should try it." Kurt answered him immediately, and Blaine could see the boy was fighting with himself, and wanted nothing more than to put Kurt at ease, as he relaxed his posture. It seemed to work a bit as Kurt relaxed a little too. "What are you working on?" He asked, suddenly shy, trying to glance at the work Blaine now had spread across the table.

Blaine just groaned, "French, I started taking last year because my now ex-boyfriend was fluent and willing to help me." He was surprised to see Kurt's expression change to one of excitement, and couldn't help but wonder what that was about. "Unfortunately I suck at it."

"I could help you if you wanted." He was surprised by the offer, and could only nod his head. His brain shut down completely as Kurt scooted his chair around the table to sit next to him so that he could see the papers properly. The rest of their time together was spent with Kurt trying to teach him French, and Blaine being completely unable to focus on anything other than the warmth coming off the body next to him.

DsDsDs

In the weeks that had followed his meeting Kurt, Blaine had used every excuse he could think of to spend time with the other boy. He knew he was setting himself up for heartbreak, knew that when Kurt found out about his failure the boy would want nothing to do with him, but he just couldn't seem to give him up, so decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

Blaine checked his reflection in his rearview mirror for the hundredth time before glancing at the clock on his dash, wondering why Kurt was running so late. Normally the boy was nothing if not punctual, and always texted if he was running late, but here he was sitting outside McKinley, having already waited fifteen minutes for the other boy.

Not for the first time he wondered if Kurt had found out about his shame, and was just having a go at him, like everyone else, wanting to get a dig in. He wanted to just back out and drive away, go back to his solitary life, go back to the ridicule he was used to, but something deeper inside him screamed at him to go check on Kurt, to find out for sure before he walked away from the other boy.

Sighing he exited his car, and made his way into the building, steeling himself for the ridicule he was sure was coming. Glancing around the empty halls he pulled out his phone in the hopes of calling Kurt, and glanced up when he heard the phone ring in the hallway. He made his way over to the abandoned phone, and was surprised to see a picture of him looking deep in thought, as well as his name flashing across the screen. He ended the call, and listed, his heart skipping a beat when he heard moans and whimpers coming from a near by room.

Pushing open the door, he was met with a sight that he was sure ripped his heart out, before seconds later making him see red. There pinned to a row of lockers was Kurt, his Kurt, and the large body pinning him there had their hands all over him, as well as their lips on his. He was going to turn and leave when something caught his attention…it was a tear rolling down Kurt's cheek, and he saw red.

He wasn't sure what happened, but one minute he was standing by the door, and the next he was being pulled off the jock by a woman, and two boys. "You touch him again I'll kill you!" He shouted at the boy who was now on the ground moaning in pain. "He's mine, you hear me, MINE, and you don't get to touch him, or even look at him!" He spat trying to get away from the three people who had their hold on him.

"Get him out of here!" He heard a deep feminine voice shout, and through his red haze he saw the boy he'd attacked pulled up off the floor, and he fought harder to get at him again, not wanting him to get away. "Look kid, he's gone." He heard the voice say, but he struggled harder, wanting to go after them again and finish what he'd started. "Look, you need to calm down, you need to take care of your sub." That got his attention, and he doubled his efforts, pulling away from the people holding him and going over to Kurt, pulling the other boy into his arms, and letting Kurt cling to him.

Once he had Kurt safe in his arms, he could feel his consciousness returning to him, and took note of the three people standing there watch them. "How much trouble am I in?" He asked the woman who was obviously a teacher.

"None, I walked in as you pulled him off Kurt, you were within your rights protecting your Sub." This time the word caught Blaine's attention and he grabbed Kurt's wrist seeing the small 's' on it, he then glanced at his own wrist, and the 'D' that resided there. He then opened the bond he'd been trying to deny since he'd met Kurt, and could feel the fear and confusion coming through it, bringing tears to his eyes.

"We should probably get home." One of the boys still standing in the locker room said, awkwardly rubbing his neck, taking a step forward, but hesitating when Blaine's eyes turned black and he held the whimpering Kurt to him tighter.

"It's ok Kid, we're not going to take him from you. Finn's mom is dating his dad and they live together, you can take him with you, just follow Finn home." The teacher said, trying to placate the still raging Dom.

"I need the keys, and they're in his pocket." Finn said, gesturing to Kurt, not at all willing to go digging through his almost brother's pockets when the enraged Dom was intent on protecting him.

"Don't look at me, I'm not suicidal." The other boy in the group said, holding his hands up, and Blaine could see the 'D' on his wrist. Seeing where he was looking the boy took a step back, showing that he wasn't going to contest his claim on Kurt. "Dude, think you can get the keys out of his pocket?" The other Dom asked him, and Blaine had to try hard to focus on the question.

"Yeah, yeah sure," he then leaned down and whispered in Kurt's ear, "Baby, I'm going to get your keys out of your pocket ok?" He waited for Kurt to nod before slowly pushing his hand into the sinfully tight jeans to retrieve the car keys.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Glee!_

Blaine remained seated on the couch with Kurt, waiting for the boy's father to return home from work. He wasn't sure how he was going to make the man believe that he hadn't forced the bond on Kurt, which he hadn't even realized that the bond had been created until after he'd attacked the jock for hurting Kurt. He'd wanted to distance himself from Kurt after they'd returned to the other boy's home, not wanting either of them to get attached, knowing that he would never be allowed to keep the sub, not after the boy's father found out how much he was unworthy of Kurt. He'd wanted to distance himself, but when Kurt's frightened whimpers reached his ears, his instincts took over, and he couldn't do anything but pull the boy into his arms, and cuddle him, whispering that everything would be ok.

"If you wrap yourself more firmly around him, he'll feel the security he'd needing right now." He startled at the gruff voice coming from the doorway of the living room, and saw a man standing there in a ball cap and grease covered overalls. He could see the distrust in the man's eyes, but also watched how the man took in the fact that Kurt was clinging tightly to him.

The man pinned Blaine with a stare, and Blaine just nodded, recognizing the order from the older Dom. He tried to think about what the other Dom said about wrapping himself more firmly around Kurt, but couldn't come up with anything. Luckily the Dom, he was pretty sure he was Kurt's father, saw this, "Lay him down on the couch, and then lay on top of him…only lay on top of him." Blaine was quick to utter reassurances that that was all he would do when he saw the man's glare, quickly standing with Kurt in his arms, and laying the boy on the couch laying on top of him. The affect was instantaneous, as Blaine felt Kurt's body relax, and the whimpers cease.

He watched closely as the man took a seat in the worn armchair next to the couch, and just sat there watching the two of them closely. Blaine felt his face warm, and wanted to look away, maybe hide his face in Kurt's neck, but he also felt that Kurt's father was sizing him up, and if he hid, he'd seem weak. "Your name Blaine, Kid?"

"Yes sir." Blaine said, making sure he didn't look away from the man, gently rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's arm. He broke the eye contact when he felt Kurt shift underneath him, and glanced down at the other boy. "Are you ok?" He asked, gently stroking Kurt's face with his finger.

"Yeah, thanks for what you did." Kurt whispered, looking up at him. The connection was broken when someone cleared their throat, and the two glanced up at the older man still watching them.

"You think you're ok to head downstairs on your own while I speak with Blaine here for a bit Kiddo?" The Dom's voice was gentle, but Blaine still bristled a bit at the thought of Kurt leaving him right now. He felt Kurt stiffen beneath him, and new the other boy wasn't fond of the idea either.

He sat up, but rather than letting Kurt up off the couch, he just pulled him into his arms so that his back was resting against Blaine's chest. He was surprised to see the pleased look cross Kurt's father's face at this. He didn't focus on the man for long, instead focusing his attention on Kurt and trying to make him feel calm and secure.

"Alright, you two want to explain the phone call I received from the school today?" The man said when Kurt appeared calm enough, and Blaine glanced at Kurt, hoping the other boy would find a way to let him know how much he could tell the older Dom, but Kurt refused to look at him.

"I beat someone up." Blaine simply said, cuddling Kurt more firmly against him. He knew he'd be told to leave soon, so decided to take advantage of the limited time left with his bonded.

"Yeah, I got that much out of the principle when he called me. He said you were to be banned from the school, he also told me I should ban you from seeing my son, I said I'd see about that when I heard your side of the story." Kurt's father said, and Blaine felt Kurt stiffen against him.

"Please dad no!" Kurt's please were almost heartbreaking in the desperation Blaine heard there. He cuddled the boy closer, hoping to calm him down, not liking the panic he felt coming through the bond. "He was just trying to protect me, I promise."

"Protect you from what Kurt, your principal said he did a lot of damage to that other boy." Here Kurt's father glanced at Blaine's knuckles, and for the first time since the fight he could feel the stinging pain in them.

"I…I cant…I don't want…" Kurt started tripping over his words, so Blaine ran a calming hand through the boy's hair. He could see the tears pooling in Kurt's eyes, and could see the worried look cross Kurt's father's face. He glanced up again, and saw a woman enter the home, and when she saw them, she entered the room taking a seat next to them on the couch.

"Is everything alright sweetheart?" She asked in what Blaine thought was a motherly tone, as she took Kurt's hand and rubbed her thumb over the back of it. When he didn't answer her she turned to Kurt's father, "Burt?"

"We're trying to get to the bottom of it Carole, I got a call from the school today stating that Blaine here beat up David Karofsky." Blaine saw the look of comprehension cross Carole's face when she heard his name, and wondered what the adults knew that he didn't. "Now Kurt, no one is going to take Blaine from you, but I need to know what provoked him into beating this kid up." Blaine wished there was some truth to Kurt's father's words, but he knew that before the day was done he'd be told that he was not allowed to see Kurt again.

"Karo…Karof…He kissed me." Kurt finally blurted out, and Kurt's father suddenly looked confused, "He stole my first kiss, and he just kept touching me." Kurt's father suddenly turned his glare on Blaine, thinking he'd been the one to be inappropriate with Kurt. Blaine wanted to shrink back from the man, but knew that any sign from him would make Kurt clam up and he needed to get this out.

"He had me up against the lockers in the locker room…I didn't want him to dad, I didn't." The father was looking ready to kill Blaine now, and Blaine was praying for Kurt to hurry up, "I was tugging on my belt, and then suddenly he was gone, and Blaine had him pinned to the ground, hitting him." Kurt finished curling up further into Blaine.

Burt stopped glaring, comprehension dawning on his face, his eyes turning to Blaine, sizing him up, "You pulled that jock off him?" He asked, and Carole looked ready to cry herself.

"Yes sir, I wasn't thinking strait, the only think going through my mind was that Kurt was mine, and that he had no right to be touching him." He couldn't explain it, but judging by the look on Kurt's father's face, he knew what was going on.

"You think you're ok to head downstairs with Carole for a little bit Kiddo, I'd like to have a word with Blaine in private?" Kurt stiffened, and his hold on Blaine tightened, "I promise to return him to you when I'm done." Kurt didn't relax, but he allowed himself to be lead out of the room.

Blaine waited for Kurt's father to speak, but the man seemed less inclined to do so. "Was there something you wanted to know Mr. Hummel?" He asked, hoping the man would answer his question.

"Is there a reason why you were denying the bond with my son?" He hadn't been expecting that question so early, and he was dreading having to answer it.

"I was with someone last year, we both are students at Dalton, he was a switch and he cheated on me." Blaine couldn't meet the man's eyes, knowing that he was about to lose Kurt, someone who'd become very important to him.

"I see." Was all Kurt's father said, and Blaine waited patiently to be told to leave. "That must have been hard on you kid, but you also gotta know that it had noting to do with you." Blaine's head snapped up when he heard that, hoping he'd heard the man correctly. "I know they say the Dom is to blame when their partner is unfaithful, but is the partner to blame if the Dom is unfaithful? What about when a Switch cheats on a Sub or another Switch, or if a Sub cheats on a Switch? It's quite the double standard don't ya think?"

"I guess…well…no one ever put it like that for me." Blaine responded rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Everyone said it was my fault, that I wasn't enough of a Dom to please him."

"And that is society's fault." The Dom before him said, "I'm guessing neither of your parents are Doms." Blaine just shook his head, both of his parents had been Switches, but his mother had walked out when he was little and he hadn't seen her since. She'd sent him birthday and Christmas cards up until he came out, but after that nothing. "Switches are basically Doms and Subs whose instincts are dulled. They forget that there is more to being a Dom than pleasing your bed partner, just like there is more to being a Sub than taking everything your partner forces on you. They don't really know how to teach a Dom or a Sub to behave, how to follow their instincts, and your teachers are all Switches if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Blaine felt confused by this, Kurt's father didn't seem impressed with his school, which was a first for him, most parents loved it. Kurt's father was actually one of the first adult Dom he'd ever met.

"I thought about sending my boy there, but when I saw there were no Doms in charge, well I didn't exactly have much faith in the Switches. Some fancy themselves Doms, but they lack the instincts necessary to care for a Sub, and others are too submissive to stand up to the more dominant ones. I wasn't going to put Kurt into a situation like that." Now that he thought about it, he could see what the man was thinking about. "At least McKinley had Coach Sylvester, not ideal, but better than nothing…or so I thought."

"So what are you going to do now?" Blaine asked, hoping this wasn't when the man told him to leave and never come back.

"Now I don't have much of a choice, I can't leave him at a school where he'd been assaulted, not only that, but his Dom is at another school completely." Mr. Hummel had a slight smile on his face, and Blaine found himself hoping that he meant what it sounded like he had said. "I'm not going to tell you that you can't see my son, I would be hurting him as much as I would hurt you by doing so."

Blaine released a breath he didn't even know he was holding when he heard this, and couldn't contain the relieved smile that crossed his face. "Now if you wouldn't mind, could you send Carole back up on your way down to Kurt's room?"

"Yes sir." Blaine answered standing up, ready to head presumably to the basement, as he did say head down to Kurt's room.

"None of this sir stuff call me Burt kid." Burt called after him.

"Yes sir," He could hear the man's laughter following him even as his cheeks warmed.

"Oh, and Blaine," He turned when he heard the older Dom call his name, "The door stays open." He nodded quickly before turning and making his way down stairs.

_**DsDsDs**_

Blaine found himself that following Saturday lounging on his bed, counting down the hours until he was able to go hang out with Kurt again. He had spent the rest of the week with his Sub, getting to know the other boy and his family. They'd even gone to the movies with Kurt's friends the night before, and to his surprise had been accepted rather quickly into the group. He'd also been shocked and grateful when Burt had pulled him aside and offered to teach him what it truly meant to be a Dom, but had readily agreed.

He was surprised when the door was thrown open, and his roommate came storming in. He'd put in a request to change roommates when he'd caught Sebastian cheating on him, but the school had drug their feet on it, likely to make him feel the pain of his failure more deeply. As such, he was still rooming with the Switch, and had been fending off his advances since the beginning of the year.

"Well I guess you finally got your wish." Sebastian practically spat at him, "I was willing to give you a second chance to try and redeem yourself, but now I guess that's just not going to happen." Sebastian seethed as he started throwing his clothes haphazardly into a bag.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." He was pretty sure he did though, but he didn't want to tip his hand, especially to the crowd that was gathering, though he did pick up his feet when Wes entered the room so the senior could sit on his bed. Wes and David were the only two people at the school that had stuck by him, though he didn't hang out with them often, not wanting to damage their reputations.

"Oh, don't play dumb," He couldn't help but bristle at that, his dominant side not liking being called dumb, "I'm being forced to move out because there is some new transfer that has requested to live with you, stating special circumstanced." Now his instincts were really starting to go haywire, no one was supposed to know about him and Kurt until he'd claimed the other boy, as Kurt wasn't ready, and he wouldn't put it past the other students to try something to try and steal the Sub away from him.

"Now you listen to me Sebastian, and you listen good! I did not ask for them to make you move out, but I'm also not going to let you blame Kurt for you having been inconvenienced. You are not to go near him, talk to him, touch him, without my explicit permission." He was seething by now, seeing his ex's attitude toward his mate. Through his anger he did not notice his dominance seeping out of him, but the rest of the boys did, making each of them ready to jump at any command he gave them. "That goes for all of you." He said as he glanced around the room, his eyes black.

He was just pleased to see Sebastian's sharp nod before the other boy turned to finish his packing. Pleased with that response he turned to take a seat on the bed next to Wes, and was surprised to see the smirk on his friend's face. "So, would now be a good time to try and talk to you about joining the Warblers again?"

Wes just smirked at the glare that Blaine sent his way, Wes was the only other Dom in the Warblers, and had tried to tell Blaine from the beginning that Sebastian was no good, but of course Blaine hadn't listened. "Maybe if we can talk this Kurt into joining, we can get our lead soloist back." David grinned as he entered the room, but cowered a bit when Blaine set his glare on him.

"Hey now Blaine, none of that, neither of us are going to challenge your claim on this new Switch you've found…he's likely to be better than the last one." Blaine wanted to yell at his friends, but he could see they were just trying to make him feel better. There was also no way he was going to correct Wes' assumption that Kurt was a Switch in front of all these boys either. Not that it would matter, Kurt was his, and there was no way he was going to let anyone take him from him.

_**DsDsDs**_

_A.N.: I'm going to put this to a vote, I was thinking about making it so that Kurt had the ability to get pregnant (not that he would while in High School) and wanted to see what the readers thought of that...so let me know what you would like to see._


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Glee!_

"Alright, you got everything?" Kurt turned when he heard his father's voice, and nodded his head enthusiastically. He'd seen Blaine everyday that week, but it hadn't lessened the desire to be close to him. At first he'd worried that something had been wrong with him, especially since he hadn't been this dependent on the other boy before the attack, but his father had been quick to reassure him that it was because he'd been attacked, he only felt safe with HIS Dom close by, especially since it was Blaine that had saved him, that Blaine pulling Karofsky off him, and keeping him away from Kurt proved to the Sub that he could effectively protect him, and helped to seal the bond.

"Yeah, I loaded it all into the car earlier today." Burt had known this as he'd been mad at Kurt for not letting him help, but Kurt had refused telling his dad he needed to pay better attention to his heart, and that Kurt was just fine moving the boxes on his own. Well, that and Finn helped with some of the heavier ones.

Burt just nodded, and ushered Carole out the door, knowing that the two boys would follow behind them. Kurt didn't want his dad to know, but he was a little upset to be leaving his family, he was looking forward to being closer to Blaine, but at the same time he'd never been away from his dad for longer than a sleepover at one of the girl's houses. He didn't know what he'd do if his roommate didn't like him, he knew he could always go to Blaine's room if need be, but he didn't want to be a burden for his Dom.

The drive over wasn't overly long, which he was thankful for as it meant he could come home every weekend if he wanted, and his dad had told him and Blaine both that they were welcome whenever. He couldn't contain his smile when he saw his Dom standing on the front steps waiting for them, and the smile grew when he saw the smile bloom on Blaine's face.

"How was your drive?" He was asked as he was practically pulled out of the car and into a strong pair of arms. He could hear his father's deep chuckle behind him, and Finn's fake gagging noises.

"It wasn't bad." Kurt said as he smiled at the boy. "Dad says we need to stop and talk to the principal before we head to the dorms, would you be so kind as to show us the way?" He said the last part with a snobbish air about him, and smiled when he got Blaine to laugh.

"Right this way my good Sirs and Lady." Blaine said as he held out his arm for Kurt, smiling when Kurt slipped his hand into the crook. Hearing Blaine calling them Sir seemed all wrong to Kurt, and for the first time he realized they had yet to talk about the rules of their relationship. He'd known some Doms who'd claimed a Sub would just wish to remain friends, he hoped that wasn't the case with Blaine, as he would only ever be claimed once, and he wanted a romantic relationship with that person, just like he wanted that person to be Blaine.

He wanted a relationship with Blaine, but at the same time was terrified of one. The thought of sex petrified him, and he knew that if Blaine claimed him it would be within his right to demand sex, even force it on him if he wasn't willing. He also had the right to loan him out if he chose, or to have lovers on the side, and Kurt didn't know which he thought was worse, sharing Blaine with someone else, or Blaine sharing him with someone else.

He'd also seen some subs call their Doms 'Sir' or 'Master', but he'd been calling Blaine by his name since he met him, and while he though he could adapt to calling him 'Sir' if he had to, he didn't think he'd like calling him 'Master', it just sounded too cold.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he was abruptly pulled to a halt outside a large wooden door. "This is the Dean's office, if you guys want to head in, I'm going to talk to Kurt real quick out here." Kurt saw his dad nod, and his family enter the office, closing the door behind them. "What's got you looking so worried?" Blaine's voice sounded so warm and soothing, it was hard for Kurt not to let go of his nerves.

He blushed, not wanting to answer for fear that he'd embarrass himself, but it was hard to resist answering a Dom, and he wasn't in the mood to try that hard. "I just realized that I didn't know what was expected of me in this relationship." He said quietly, not looking Blaine in the eyes.

His breath caught when he felt Blaine's finger under his chin gently guide his face up to meet his eyes. "That's because I wanted us to be alone when I went over the rules with you. I will tell you this, there will be a physical relationship between us," Kurt's face flushed darkly at that, and he wanted to look away but Blaine's hand held his face steady. "That will come when you're ready for it though, and I will always ask to make sure your comfortable with something before we try it for the first time. However that means you need to be honest with me whenever you're asked." Kurt felt relieved when he heard this, and smiled slightly at his Dom. "Now, we'll go over the rest of the rules later when we're alone, though I think it best that you address your father and myself as Sir in front of the Dean, he's a finicky old man, who's very set in his ways." He made a face as he said this, before leaning forward and kissing the tip of Kurt's nose, pulling away and leading the slightly disappointed boy into the office.

"As asked, your son's schedule mirrors Mr. Anderson's here as closely as we could get it, however Mr. Anderson had some classes that are not offered to Subs so we had to fill it in with something more appropriate." The dean said as he slid the schedule across the table for Burt to review, but the man just handed it to his son for him to look over.

Kurt glanced over his schedule and saw that it was pretty similar to his one at McKinley; he just hoped that the coursework wasn't too hard. It was comforting to know that he had Blaine in most of his classes so that the Dom could help him if need be.

Kurt noticed the sour look on the man's face as he continued, "We've also moved Mr. Anderson's old roommate to another room so your son can be with his Dom." Kurt bristled at the tone with which the man said Dom, and noticed his father doing the same.

The man finished handing out the information packet on the school, and when Kurt noticed just how much tuition was, he about passed out, knowing that his father couldn't afford that. Luckily he didn't say anything until they were in his new room, then he almost had a panic attack.

"Calm down bud, I talked to your grandparents, your mom's parents, after the attack, and your grandmother sent the check right over. I tried to talk her out of it, but your grandfather was already on the phone with the school at the time." He didn't see his grandparents often, as they lived in Florida, but they had stayed close with him and his dad even after his mom died, unlike him dad's family who all but wrote the two of them off when they realized Kurt was likely gay as a child. They had no idea that the 's' had even appeared on his wrist when he reached puberty.

"I'm sorry you had to do that." Kurt whispered hugging his father, knowing that the man hated that he had to use his dead wife's parents to provide for his child. Kurt also knew his grandparents didn't care, as they were loaded, but respected Burt's wishes in how he wanted to raise his son.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about, your grandparents were happy to pay, and I was glad to get you out of that school." Burt whispered as he held his son close, realizing that it would be a while before he could do this again, that some kid would be doing this for him instead.

_**DsDsDs**_

"Sir?" Blaine cringed when he heard Kurt's voice, but turned and smiled at his sub all the same. The two of them had been working at unpacking Kurt's belongings now that Kurt's family was gone and it was just the two of them. "Would it be alright for us to go over the rest of the rules now?"

"Of course baby," Blaine said as he finished making the bed Kurt would be sleeping in, and walked over to Kurt, pulling away from his task at hanging up cloths to have him sit on the bed with him. "You can finish with your clothes when we're done, for now I want your full attention on me." He informed his Sub, as he pulled him back so that Kurt was reclining back against his chest.

"First things first, I like it when you say my name, so I want you to call me Blaine unless instructed otherwise. You also have my permission to use people's name unless you've been instructed by me to do otherwise." He knew it wasn't common for Doms to let their partners call them by their first names, but it also wasn't unheard of either. "Second of all, I don't want you to talk to any one without my permission." He could see Kurt confused expression and new he was going to have to explain.

"You know I was in a relationship with a Switch before you correct?" He asked and smiled when Kurt nodded, kissing the boy's cheek. "Well, he cheated on me, and now I'm branded as being a bad Dom because he had to seek what he needed elsewhere." Blaine explained, and was surprised to see a look of anger cross his love's face, and wondered if Kurt was mad at him for something.

"That's stupid, it sounds like he was just selfish, wanting more than he should have, and not asking for what he needed." He almost did a double take when he heard Kurt say this, and could have kissed the boy in that instant he was so relieved.

"That is a wonderful way of looking at it, which is also why one of the rules you are to follow is that you are to tell me whenever there is something you need or want of me, whether that's something as simple as a kiss, or if you need something more. If it's within my power to give you something then it will be yours." Blaine promised, wrapping his arms tighter around his Sub, and kissing his cheek, nose, then forehead.

"Ok, next rule is that, I don't share, I never played well as a child, Cooper said I used to bite him when he'd try to take my toys." Blaine said with a snort, and Kurt looked at him confused, "Cooper's my older brother, he lives in LA so it will probably be a while before you meet him. Anyways, I don't share, which means if anyone gives you a command to do something sexual to them, or to let them do something sexual to you, you can tell them no and come find me if I'm not with you."

He'd heard horror stories of Subs being raped because they thought they couldn't say no, he wasn't going to let that happen to Kurt. "I'm the only one allowed to touch you any place intimate, and the only one allowed to kiss you. However you will not be punished if they force themselves on you." He promised, remembering the incident in the locker room at McKinley. The last thing he needed was for Kurt to be afraid of telling him he'd been hurt.

"Have you got all that love?" Blaine asked his Sub, and smiled when the boy turned to look at him. He could see the slight fear in Kurt's eyes at the last topic they'd discussed, but he knew he had to do it for Kurt's sake, he hated that it had to be discussed, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

"If there's something I wanted right now could I ask for it?" Kurt asked, biting his lip, and Blaine couldn't help but smile at how innocent his Sub looked, then he realized that Kurt probably didn't just look innocent, he was unclaimed, well partially claimed, after all.

"You don't even have to ask permission." Blaine grinned at the boy.

"Could you kiss me?" Kurt asked looking away, unable to meet Blaine's gaze. Blaine just smiled and guided Kurt's face back up to meet his gaze before brining their lips together. It took Kurt a second to respond and then he felt the warm hand on his cheek and he was lost.

Blaine wasn't sure how long the kiss had lasted, but he was sure that it had felt amazing, way better than any kiss with Sebastian had ever been. He was also sure that someone had knocked on the door partway through, and judging by the chuckles coming from the door whoever it was didn't wait for him to answer it before coming in. "Wow Blainers, you don't waste any time do you?" He heard the snicker, and turned to glare at David.

"One more rule Kurt, do not answer the door unless, you know it's me or someone else you know and trust on the other side, I'd hate for you to have to keep these two company while I'm out." He was only half serious about that, he didn't mean what he said about his friends, but the rest of it was true.

He saw the contemplative look on Wes' face, before the Asian man glanced at Kurt's wrist and his face took on a look of understanding. "Kurt, meet my two best friends, David Thompson and Wesley Montgomery." Blaine motioned to each one in turn; his two friends in turn waved to Kurt and said their hellos. "Was there something you two needed?"

"We were just checking to see if you were ready to make your triumphant return to the Warblers, I'm sure some of the guys would cry in delight to be rid of Sebastian and his excessive demands." Wes informed them and Blaine just shook his head, he was done with that group the moment they washed their hands of him, and told his friends as much…again.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Glee!_

Kurt woke early Monday morning, and tried to be as quiet as possible when he got up, not wanting to wake his sleeping Dom. He knew he took longer to get ready than most people in the morning, and he wanted to be out of the bathroom before Blaine or the people in the room next door who shared the bathroom with them needed to use it. He realized it was all for nothing when he opened the door, and saw another boy with dark brown hair entering from a door on the other side of the room.

"Sorry, didn't realize anyone would be up this early." The boy said, and froze for a second, waiting for Kurt to speak, which Kurt wasn't sure if he was allowed as Blaine hadn't given him permission to speak to anyone. Instead he just waved the other boy off and slowly backed out of the room, hoping he didn't come off as rude.

It could have been easily explained if he had just flashed the 's' on his wrist, but his dad had always told him to be guarded with who he'd told he was a Sub as they could use it against him. It was part of the reason his dad had offered to teach Blaine the difference between the different classifications, something most schools had stopped teaching years ago.

The two Doms had both agreed to let him sit in on the lessons, even though he'd already known most of the information, he was grateful for the refresher. He'd enjoyed watching his Dom soak up the information. Burt explained to the young man that Switches were born when the natures of the Doms and Subs started becoming weaker, though no one knew why that had happened. That basically a Switch was a Dom or a Sub whose natural instincts were dulled, not quite a Dom, but not quite a Sub either.

Blaine had appeared wary when he was told that as a Dom he could assert his Dominance over others and force them to listen to him. Blaine had explained to the two of them that he'd never been told that before, and Kurt watched as his dad explained how it worked. He'd then asked Kurt, Carole, and Finn if they would be willing to help teach Blaine to use that particular skill affectively.

Due to his submissive nature Kurt had pretty much jumped to complete whatever order his Dom had given him, and Carole, being a more submissive Switch, was much the same. Finn had a little more fight in him, being a more dominant Switch himself, but Blaine was a quick learner, and soon Finn wasn't able to do anything but comply with the young Dom's orders.

Kurt had over heard a conversation between his father and Dom later that night where Blaine confessed that the thought of being able to force people to do what he wanted them to terrified him. Kurt's father had actually smiled at that, and told Blaine to maintain that attitude and he'd never abuse the ability.

"Hey," Kurt turned when he heard the sleep filled voice, and smiled at his Dom who was tiredly rubbing his eyes, going over to the other boy's bed when the boy motioned for him. He smiled when he was pulled into the strong arms, and laid down comfortably next to the other boy. "What are you doing up?" Blaine asked, nuzzling his face into the crook of Kurt's neck, obviously not trying too hard to stay awake.

"I was going to get ready so that the bathroom was free for the rest of you guys, but someone else was going to use it when I walked in." Kurt explained, running his fingers through Blaine's insanely curly hair, wondering how he'd missed that particular detail, and realizing that it must be the reason his Dom used so much gel.

"It was probably Nick, he's always been an early riser." Blaine informed him, pulling him closer and Kurt could feel the arms around him getting heavier as the other boy fell back to sleep.

"Oh, I didn't know his name, I wasn't sure if he was someone I could talk to." Kurt whispered, just incase Blaine was sleeping again. He knew he could always ask the other boy later if it was ok to talk to the boys they shared a bathroom with if Blaine had in fact fallen back asleep.

"You can talk to him and Jeff, the blond that lives with him." Blaine muttered, before he drifted completely back to sleep. Kurt about jumped out of his skin when he heard someone quietly clear their throat behind him, and saw the dark haired boy standing in the doorway of the bathroom, already dressed in his uniform. Kurt felt Blaine arms around him tighten, and looked to see if the other boy had awakened, but saw Blaine was still fast asleep.

"Bathroom's yours if you want it." The boy in the doorway said, and Kurt tried to sit up, but Blaine refused to let him go. "I'll help you." The boy said, walking over to where the two were laying on the bed, and took hold of Blaine's wrist pulling the boy's arm from around Kurt.

Neither one was expecting the affect this had on Blaine, and Kurt was immensely glad that his bed was parallel to Blaine's on the other wall, as Blaine was awake the instant Nick started to loosen the hold he had on Kurt, and had pushed Nick across the room and onto the bed.

"What the hell dude?" Came an enraged voice from the bathroom doorway, and Kurt turned to see a tall blond staring at Blaine in shock, looking pissed. Blaine took a second to take in his surroundings looking confused as to why the blond was so obviously angry with him. "Why would you push Nick like that, he was only trying to help your Switch get out of the bed."

Comprehension dawned on Blaine and he turned to give the dark haired boy a sheepish smile, "Sorry Nick, the only thing that registered was that you were trying to take Kurt from me." He looked so apologetic that Kurt couldn't help but turn and give the boy a quick peck on the cheek, as he sat next to his Dom, wrapped tightly in the boy's arms.

"What gives man, you never acted like that when I helped Seb out of your iron grip." Nick asked, confused more than anything else, and Kurt glanced at the two boys, noticing that their wrists were lacking a letter, signifying that the two of them were Switches.

"Apparently Smythe didn't mean as much to me as Kurt does." Blaine bristled, and Kurt turned to look at his Dom in surprise, before turning back to the other two boys in the room, seeing his surprise mirrored in their faces.

"It's ok Blaine, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." Kurt whispered to his Dom, trying to calm the irate man down, but saw it just wasn't happening. He knew a lot of the students in this school blamed Blaine for the other boy's selfish actions, but Kurt had thought that the two in front of him would have been different, as his Dom had told him he could talk to them. He'd been hoping there would be people here he could talk to as he wasn't used to having being somewhere and not having friends…at least not since he'd become friends with the New Directions. He was hoping if nothing else he could be friends with these two boys.

"I really am sorry Nick, it's just that…Kurt's different from Seb you know, makes me want to do more to keep him safe, keep him for myself." Blaine tried to explain it to his friends, and Kurt could see Blaine was hoping the other boy would understand and he wouldn't have to come right out and say that Kurt was his Sub. He couldn't say he understood his Doms decision to keep his status a secret, but he would obey as it was against his nature to do anything else.

"It's alright, just…is there anything else I should avoid doing if I value my life?" Nick asked, his confusion still clear, though he seemed to be willing to forgive Blaine for his previous actions.

Kurt felt Blaine's entire body relax, and turned to see the boy smiling at Nick, "Thanks, and just make sure I'm fully conscious if you try to take Kurt away from me." He said with a grin, and then pushed Kurt into the standing position. "Now, you go do what you need to in the bathroom so that Jeff and I can get ready."

Kurt just nodded and grabbed his things, blushing when he felt Blaine give him a light tap on his ass. He turned to follow the two other boys into the bathroom, but turned when he heard Blaine call his name, "Make sure you lock the door to Jeff and Nick's room, neither of them are opposed to barging in on you while you're in there." Kurt nodded his head quickly, and made a mental not to make sure that he always double-checked their door when he was in there.

DsDsDs

Kurt waited in the Home Ec. classroom for Blaine to come to and walk him to lunch, having been told by his Dom to do so. He knew he should feel stupid standing there waiting by himself, but he didn't, as it was what Blaine had told him to do.

"So you're the one he found to serve as my place holder." Kurt turned when he heard the voice, and saw a taller boy, who somewhat resembled a meerkat, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, a smug smirk on his face.

"You must be Sebastian." Kurt said, looking the boy up and down, his anger at what this boy had done to Blaine keeping his submissive instincts at bay. "When Blaine told me he'd been with someone else I don't think I'd ever have imagined you…I'm glad to see Blaine's taste in partners has improved since he threw you to the curb."

He glanced around and saw that there were quite a few spectators watching them, and that most of them seemed to be there as backup for Sebastian, but he wasn't going to back down, not when it was Blaine he was technically fighting for. "I'll have you know I'm probably the best that boy will ever have, taught him everything he knows…I could teach you if you like." As he said this he ran his finger down Kurt's chest, and Kurt had to fight back a shutter.

"Not if my life depended on it." Kurt spat as he swatted the other boy's hand away from him. He turned to see Blaine standing there, and smirked at Sebastian before grabbing his Dom and pulling him into a heated kiss, "I'll be just fine learning from him." Was all he said when the two pulled apart, and he felt a little smug when he saw the dazed look on Blaine's face.

He glanced around the group of on lookers and saw the shocked looks on their faces, and would have looked smug, but didn't have a chance as Blaine chose that moment go cup his face and pull him into a much more heated kiss that the previous one. When he felt Blaine's tongue slide across the seam of his lips, he instantly opened his mouth and allowed it entrance, submitting to Blaine without really thinking about it.

When they pulled apart it was his turn to be dazed, "Are you hungry Beautiful?" He had to concentrate on the question before he nodded his head, and allowed Blaine to lead him off down the hall, Blaine never paying attention to any of the onlookers.

"When you get tired of your little virgin Tiger you know where to find me." Kurt heard Sebastian holler down the hall after them, and his steps would have faltered had Blaine's arm not been firm around him.

"Trust me Sebastian, I wouldn't want you again if you were the last man on earth." Blaine unwound his arm from Kurt's waist, but made sure that when he turned to address the Switch his Sub was still in his line of sight. "As for tiring of him, well, that defiantly won't be happening." He almost growled when he noticed some of the wandering eyes of the boys in the hall, as they looked Kurt over, but instead of making too much more of a scene, he just pulled Kurt in for one more heated kiss, affectively staking his claim.

DsDsDs

"What are you watching?" Blaine asked as he entered his friends' dorm room, making sure to keep the door to the bathroom open, as he'd left Kurt in their room working on his homework. He'd tried to talk the boy into coming with him, but Kurt stated that he was too far behind, and he was going to have to work hard to catch up so his grandparents money didn't go to waste. Blaine had been willing to sit with him and work on homework until he heard Wes and David's voices coming from Nick and Jeff's room, and then his focus was shot, so he decided to head over to see what they were talking about.

"We are so screwed." Wes moaned into his hands, and Blaine noticed the four were huddled around Nick's laptop, obviously watching a video of some sort. "They announced our competition for Sectionals today, and we're up against a group called the New Directions."

Blaine's ears perked up at the mention of his Sub's old glee club, and he wondered why his friends were so torn up about this. "The problem with this is that they are really good." David answered his question, and then turned the laptop so that Blaine could see it before hitting play. On the screen he saw Kurt's friends dancing and singing to "You Can't Always Get What You Want", and he actually pitied the Warblers because the group was really good.

"We had to put that together the hour before the competition." He spun around at the new voice, and saw Kurt standing there, looking suddenly unsure of himself. He seemed relieved when Blaine held out his hand, and reached for the shorter boy, only to be pulled into Blaine's embrace.

"What do you mean we?" David asked as the group turned back to look at the screen, all of them looking very closely at the people dancing around. Blaine was the first to spot him, but David wasn't far behind, "Right there, that's you in the middle." David pointed, and Kurt nodded.

"The school's cheerleading coach leaked our set list to the other two schools, who then preformed the songs we had planed on. We had to come up with something new the hour before we were supposed to go on." Kurt explained, and Blaine saw his friends studying his Sub a little too closely for his liking.

"Are you here to spy on us then, is that why you latched onto Blaine, thinking he could give you the ins and outs of our club?" Jeff asked, and Blaine noticed the glare he was sending Kurt, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Right, since I'm such an active member of the Warblers." Blaine scoffed trying to calm down knowing that it would be impossible if Jeff continued to glare at Kurt.

"He may not have known that you dropped out, for all he knew you were still our lead, and he used you as an in to the school, and a way to get to us." Jeff tried to explain, and Blaine saw that his friends were starting to believe it.

"And next I'm going to throw eggs at Blaine I suppose." Kurt fired at them, and they all looked at him in confusion, "That's what Vocal Adrenaline did to Rachel last year when they sent Jesse St. James to spy on us." Kurt then pulled out of Blaine's hold and stalked off to their room, "For your information I didn't have a choice on whether or not I came here." Blaine glared at the group once more for good measure, before turning on his heal and following Kurt, ready and willing to offer the boy some comfort…looking forward to offering the boy some comfort.


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Glee!_

Blaine looked up from his plate when he heard a couple of trays land on the table next to where he was sitting, and glared at Jeff as he reached out to push the blonde's tray further down the table. "Kurt is sitting there." As he said this he took the plate of salad off his tray and set it in the now empty space next to him, glancing across the cafeteria to see his Sub standing in line to get something to drink.

"Well, I was here first, he can sit across from you." Jeff said, moving his tray back and taking the seat next to Blaine, ignoring the shorter boy's glare. He then pushed the salad plate across the table, causing Blaine to glance around the room, his eyes falling on a confused Kurt.

"I'll sit there, he can sit over here." Wes said, moving from his spot next to Blaine, and putting Kurt's plate there. Blaine watched as his friend approached his Sub and whispered something to Kurt, and watched stunned as the Sub jumped to follow the command.

"I'm sorry." His heart fell when he heard Kurt whisper the words next to him, and wondered what his Sub had thought he'd done wrong. "I know I don't have to take his orders, but I couldn't help my self." It was then that he realized Wes must have let some of his Dominance seep out of him when he told Kurt to take his seat, and wondered if his friend had even realized he'd done it.

"Hey, you didn't disobey me, I told you to tell people no if they tried to get you to do something sexual to them, though I will amend that. You can tell anyone no if they tell you to do something that's going to put you in harms way or if you're not comfortable with it." He whispered, not wanting Jeff or Nick to hear, but at the same time not wanting Kurt to worry that he'd done something wrong.

"Ok," Kurt whispered back, and shot him a slight smile. Blaine shot the boy a grin of his own when Kurt scooted his chair closer to Blaine's and Blaine saw the incredulous looks shot their way. He'd heard the whispers going around the school about how unworthy he was of Kurt, and Blaine had to fight with himself not to believe it, remembering everything Burt had taught him so far.

"So Kurt, are you going to audition for the Warblers?" Blaine glanced over at Wes when the other boy asked the question, and saw the question was being addressed more toward him that Kurt. Of course the other Dom would subtly follow protocol and ask him for permission to have his Sub join, while not drawing attention to the fact that Kurt was a Sub rather than a Switch, and it only made him love Wes more.

Kurt glanced at him and he could see that the other boy had no idea how to answer the question when he wasn't sure if he'd even be allowed to join. "If this is your newest plot to get me back into the group it's not going to work, though if Kurt wants to join I'd be glad to sit in the audience and watch him perform." Blaine told his friends, as he took Kurt's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. He wanted the boy to know that if he truly wanted to join the group that he could do so with his blessing.

"I'll…um…I'll have to think about it." Kurt told Wes before going back to his salad, picking at his food more than eating it, "I wouldn't want people to think that my only purpose there would be to spy." Blaine had to fight not to laugh at the dig the boy snuck into the conversation.

He also noticed the pointed looks the rest of his friends were giving Jeff, and wondered what that was about. "Look Kurt, I owe you an apology for that. You would think that being friends with Blaine would teach me that some people transfer here for more than the academic excellence and stellar glee club." The blond shot Kurt an apologetic smile, "I was still mad at Blaine for pushing Nick, and I took it out on you." Blaine was actually a little surprised by this as he'd thought he'd taken care of things with the couple that previous morning.

"It's ok, I forgive you." Kurt told the blond, giving the boy a smile, and Blaine wrapped his arm around the back of Kurt's chair, deciding he was done eating. "I just want you guys to know, I would never do something like that to you, I wouldn't want to hurt my friends…and I was hoping we could be friends."

"Of course we're friends, the way you put Sebastian in his place, made you my new favorite person." Nick said excitedly, and Blaine wondered how he'd missed the other boy's presence in the hall when Kurt, Sebastian, and him were having their little verbal sparring match.

The whole table cracked up as Nick recounted the story for those who hadn't heard it, and Blaine sat back and let the conversation flow over him, nudging Kurt when he noticed the boy had yet to actually start eating his food.

DsDsDs

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked his Dom later that night when the boy locked the door to their bedroom and then the one to the bathroom. He had been sitting at his desk reading the book his English teacher had assigned him when Blaine entered the room, having just come from doing some studying in the library.

"I thought we could take some time to try and get more comfortable with each other physically." Blaine answered as he reclined back on the bed and motioned for Kurt to join him. "I just thought we could lay here and make out, our clothes will stay on and no hands will wander below the waist, or under any clothing."

Kurt tried not to show just how unsure he was of this idea, not wanting Blaine to think he didn't want to try, he really did, and he just didn't want to make a fool of himself. So rather than running the risk of having Blaine laugh at him, he moved over to the bed and lay down next to his Dom.

He thought he was doing a good job at hiding his nerves, but it would appear Blaine saw right through him. "If this makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to do this, we can watch a movie instead." Blaine said, sitting up and reaching for his laptop that was sitting at the end of the bed. He waited for Kurt to sit up and lean back against him before settling the laptop in their laps, and pulling up Netflix, "We can pick something from here, or we can always watch one of the ones I already have saved."

"Or, we can try your first idea." Kurt said, trying to come across as if the thought didn't scare the crap out of him. He really did love it when Blaine's mouth was on his, but that was only kissing, they'd never actually made out before.

"And when you're comfortable, we'll give that a try." Blaine assured him, "Now, help me find a movie." He turned back to see what Blaine was looking at, and soon enough they were arguing over which Disney movie to watch, to which Blaine eventually conceded to his choice.

He was so enthralled with the movie, that he just about jumped out of his skin when he felt Blaine's lips along his neck, and he found he had trouble controlling his rapidly beating heart. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment when Blaine found a particularly sensitive part on his neck, and to his mortification and delight, the boy returned to pay the spot more attention upon hearing the noise.

Unable to take it any longer he turned in his Dom's lap so that he was straddling the other boy, and connected their lips, relishing in the feel of Blaine's hands running gently up and down his back. He actually felt a little pride in himself when he ran his nails up Blaine's back, and felt the other boy arch into him, a moan escaping the dark haired boy.

He was content to continue just like that, until he felt Blaine's hips thrust up, and he could feel his Dom's erection press against him. "We should…we should cool down." He gasped when he pulled his lips away, and was glad to see Blaine nod, though still in a daze.

"Yeah…yeah, we defiantly need to cool down." Blaine said, before gently pushing Kurt off his lap and back onto the bed. "I'm just going to step into the bathroom for a minute or so." He informed Kurt as he stood off the bed, and Kurt couldn't help but wonder what Blaine could possibly have to do in the bathroom that would involve cooling down.

He almost went and checked on Blaine a couple of times when he could have sworn he heard moans coming from the bathroom, but then he heard the water turn on, and Blaine exited the room. He gasped when he felt Blaine's fingers skim his neck, "Looks like I got a bit carried away here." Blaine said as he traced a small spot on Kurt's neck, thought he didn't look like he was sorry or upset about it.

Kurt could only look at Blaine in confusion, before standing up and making his way to the bathroom so that he could look in the mirror, taking in the large purple mark on his neck. "How did you do this?" He asked in confusion, and Blaine shot him a disbelieving look.

"It's a hickey Kurt." Blaine said it as though it should have been obvious, but Kurt just raised an eyebrow hoping the other boy would continue his explanation. "I made it by doing this…" and Blaine's lips were on his neck, but this time on the opposite side of the purple mark, and he groaned when he felt Blaine skim his teeth against his sensitive flesh.

"Well, well, well, maybe I should come back later." Blaine's mouth was gone in an instant, and suddenly Kurt was standing behind the Dom rather than in front of him. "Looks like you still remember a thing or two Tiger."

"What do you want Sebastian?" Blaine was hard pressed to keep the exasperation out of his voice, and made a mental note to always lock their door from now on. "If you could make this quick, I have other things I'd rather be doing than wasting my time talking to you."

"Oh, I can see what you'd rather be doing." Blaine took a menacing step forward when he saw the way Sebastian's eyes raked over Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under the other boy's gaze, and fought down the urge to hide himself more fully behind his Dom.

"I was going to see if I could get the notes from Wilkins class from you, I seemed to have misplaced mine." Sebastian said, obviously noticing that now would not be a good time to push Blaine any farther than he already had. "But I guess I'm not going to be getting them from you."

Blaine just glared at the other boy harder as Sebastian turned to leave, "You know, for someone who just got off, you think you'd be in a better mood." Those were his parting words, as he closed the door behind him.

Kurt couldn't help his reaction when Blaine turned to look at him, as his eyes grew bigger, "That's what you were doing in the bathroom." It wasn't a question, and he saw Blaine's cheeks flood with color. "Oh my God, I said that out loud didn't I?" He fell down onto the bed, and buried his bright red face in his hands, hoping Blaine couldn't see just how embarrassed he was by all this.

"Hey, there's no reason to be embarrassed, so what if you didn't put two and two together…not everyone cools down like that." Blaine said sympathetically as he sat on the bed next to Kurt and rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back. "I just found that way is much quicker than trying to will it down."

"Can we please not talk about this." Came Kurt's muffled voice, and he couldn't help but wonder if he'd die of embarrassment before the day was out.

"It's perfectly natural." Blaine tried to inform his Sub, not realizing just how innocent Kurt really was. He was sure they other had heard about sex from his friends even if nowhere else.

"I know it's natural, but that doesn't mean I want to talk about it." Kurt refused to lift his head up, and Blaine realized even more, why Kurt was so embarrassed by the thought of just making out.

"As much as I'd love to drop this, and not make you uncomfortable, I think this is a conversation we really need to have." Blaine informed Kurt, trying to get the other boy to look at him. "I'm not always going to be able to be around you, and you need to know if you're getting into a situation that's potentially dangerous." He smiled when Kurt turned his head to look at him.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you…I care about you too much." He whispered, gently stroking his Sub's cheek. "What would have happened if Sebastian had tried something yesterday after your class before I was able to get there?"

"I think I would have noticed if he was trying something." Kurt didn't mean to sound snappy, but accepted the light smack to his behind that came with the tone of his comment.

"Is that so?" Blaine asked, and then stood up, "Stand here in front of me." Kurt did as he was told, and wondered what Blaine was trying to do, taking small steps backward, as Blaine seemed to crowd in on him. He gasped when his back connected with the wall, but smiled into the gentle kiss that was placed to his lips. "If that had been him or any one else they could have taken advantage of you in this position." To prove his point, Blaine guided both of his hands to rest above his head then gently pinned them there with one hand. "They are not going to be as gentle with you if they get you in this position." Kurt tugged his wrists away from Blaine, and the shorter boy took a step back, letting him get away from the wall.

"I promise I'll be careful, so can we just ease into the…other stuff." Kurt asked, feeling his face flood with color.

"Sure we can, like I said before, we'll go at your pace…though you will find a may push things a bit." Blaine looked him in the eye, "I just don't like the thought of someone taking advantage of your lack of knowledge."

"Someone like Sebastian?"

"Like Sebastian."


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own glee!_

It wasn't uncommon for Blaine to look forward to the nights the fight club met, what was uncommon was for him to be as eager for it as he was. He generally wasn't a violent person, but things had been so stressful since Kurt had come to Dalton he was looking forward to getting some of his aggression out...and if he were lucky he'd be paired to fight Sebastian.

It wasn't having Kurt there that was stressful; he loved having the other boy with him. He'd been so proud of the other boy as he watched him audition for the Warblers, Kurt had an amazing voice, and Blaine fell a little more in love with the boy every time he listened to him sing. The only thing he didn't like about it was that the council kept assigning duets for his sub to sing with Sebastian, which made the switch think he had the right to demand a large portion of his sub's time.

"Puck just texted, he and Santana are out front." Kurt said dejectedly from his position on the bed. Kurt wasn't liking that he was being left behind, but there was no way he was going to let the other boy fight, which he twofold have to do if he accompanied him to fight club.

"Why don't you tell them to head on up to our room sweetheart." Kurt nodded, texting the reply into his phone as Blaine pulled out his gym bag and a loose fitting zip up sweatshirt. He answered the door when he heard the knock, and stepped back as the bubbly blond cheerleader bounced past him into the room and tackled Kurt onto the bed.

"Santana said you couldn't go with them tonight, and since I didn't want you to be alone, she said I could come stay with you so you won't be lonely." The girl was practically strangling Kurt inhere excitement, and suddenly Blaine wasn't so sure about leaving his sub with her.

"Britt Britt, you need to let Kurt breath, or Blaine's not going to let you stay with him." Santana informed the girl, and Blaine relaxed a bit when he saw the girl's hold on his sub loosen a bit.

Then she turned her sad eyes on him, and he found himself fumbling over himself to reassure her that it was ok for her to stay with Kurt. "Can we make out while you are all gone, he gives the best dolphin kisses."

"I'd rather you didn't Britt, I don't want my sub kissing anyone but me." Blaine informed the girl as he framed Kurt's face with his hands and guided him forward so that he could gently kiss his sub. He smiled at the pouting girl, "You can cuddle and watch a movie together if you want."

"I'll even let you pick one Britt." Kurt grabbed his laptop off the desk and placed it in the girls lap before moving over to be encircled in Blaine's loving embrace. "Be careful tonight, I want you to come back in one piece...and I'd rather not have to use the makeup we bought for you." When Kurt had found out where he and his friends were going tonight he made him take him out to buy different shades of cover-up for all of them.

"I'll try to come back unharmed, but make no promises, especially if it means I can get to have you fuss over me." He loved when he had Kurt's full attention on him, and would gladly take a few hits if it meant he could have the boy fussing over him.

**DsDsDs**

"I thought this was Dalton students only." Sebastian sneered as Blaine, Santana, and Puck entered the warehouse the club met in every other Thursday. There was a pretty good turn out that night, and Blaine was just itching for a fight.

"My boy here said this was a good place for Doms to go to blow off some steam." Puck said as he threw his arm around Blaine's shoulders, leaning heavily against him, while Santana stood behind them with her arms crossed looking bored.

"Can we just get this thing started, I've got a switch chillen back at Hobbit's dorm room with Porcelain that I'd love to get back to." Blaine could see the confused looks on most of the boys' faces, and knew he'd have to step in before the questions started and they never got around to the fighting.

"I invited them, now lets get on with this...I'll go first." The boys all seemed to shrug off their questions, and no one seemed eager to argue with him; it was one of the perks of being the one of the founders of the group.

"Whatever," Sebastian waved it off, before smirking. "How about we make this interesting. Let's say that if I beat you I get one night with your little switch to door whatever my little heart desires." Right then Blaine really had the desire to beat the other boy's face in, a desire which must have shown on his face because he felt Puck's hand on his elbow ready to restrain him.

"First of all," he shook the other boy's hand off, "you don't have a heart. Second, I wouldn't let you near Kurt if my life depended on it." He then took a step forward, getting right in the taller boy's face, "and if I find out you say or do anything to hurt him I'll make sure you regret it."

"Oh believe me, what I have planned won't hurt him..." He didn't get to say anymore as Blaine's fist connected with his jaw.

"Looks like you and I are up first." He informed the other boy as he got into his stance, noticing how his friends, Puck, and Santana held back the boys wanting to come to Sebastian's aid.

**DsDsDs**

Kurt woke to the feeling of someone shaking his shoulder, and smiled when he was met with the sight of his Dom. It only took him a couple of seconds to notice the black eye Blaine was now sporting. "What happened?" He asked, brushing gentle fingers over his eye, pulling his hand away quickly when he noticed Blaine wince.

Untangling himself from the still sleeping Brittany, he quickly left the room, returning a couple of minutes later with an ice pack wrapped in a towel. "Lie down," he commanded, and Blaine couldn't help but smile when he saw a little bit of the bossy diva he met at the coffee house.

This was probably the reason he jumped to comply with the boy's demands, laying down on Kurt's bed, "You and Brit can take my bed." Blaine told Santana, looking away when the female Dom started stripping right there in front of them. "You can get to Nick and Jeff's room through the other door in the bathroom." Blaine then informed Puck as he motioned toward the bathroom door.

McKinley had a teacher's institute the next day, so the other kids didn't have school and had agreed to stay the night at Dalton. "You ok sharing a bed with me baby?" Blaine shot him an apologetic look.

"I don't mind at all." Kurt informed his Dom as he placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "Now you're going to tell me how you got this black eye." He informed the boy as he placed the ice pack on the area that was swelling. "Hold this right here." He instructed the other boy and grabbed a towel, handing it to Santana so the girl can go take a shower.

"Now, you can tell me how this happened." Kurt said when Santana and Puck had left through their bathroom door, and the two were left alone with a sleeping Brittany. He took the ice pack back from Blaine and gently held it to his Dom's eye, cringing a bit when Blaine winced when it came in contact with the bruise.

"Sebastian got off a lucky punch when our match was over…got laid out on the ground for his efforts." Blaine said smugly, then proceeded to tell him about how after their match was over, and he'd been walking away the taller boy had grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, punching him in the eye. He'd only gotten in the one hit before Blaine's right hook knocked him out cold.

Kurt smiled as he leaned forward, intending to kiss his Dom on the cheek, but Blaine must have sensed his movement and turned to intercept his kiss with his own lips. They broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them, "Puck and the boys next door want you to hurry up and shower so that they can get one too before the night is over." Santana said with a grin before climbing into bed with Brittany, wrapping her body around the blond switch's.

"Wait up for me?" Blaine asked him, and Kurt nodded, already feeling the loss of Blaine's warm body in his bed when the boy stood and made his way to the shower. He was in there a couple of minutes before Kurt heard the sound of singing coming from the bathroom, and he and Santana exchanged stunned looks.

"Did you know your boy could sing like that?" She asked him, and he could see the slight worry in her eyes. He wasn't sure how he knew it, but he knew she was worried about whether or not Blaine was a part of the Warblers, and just how much having him in the group could hurt the New Direction's chances at Sectionals.

"I knew he used to sing, but I haven't really ever heard him, at least not like that." Kurt informed her, stunned himself, realizing why Wes was so intent on getting Blaine back into the Warblers…his Dom was so much better than Sebastian.

They both glanced toward the door to the bathroom when it was flung open, and Kurt didn't have time to react before two overly excited Warblers tackled him. He tried to make out what the two were babbling excitedly, but for the life of him, he couldn't focus on one of them long enough to figure it out.

"Alright you two, get off the Princess here before Blaine sees you and you find out how Sir Douche felt when he was knocked out." Santana said as she and Puck pulled Nick and Jeff off him, and not a moment too soon as Blaine stepped out the bathroom a couple of seconds later in nothing but a pair of low riding sweatpants. "I must say, I will never question Porcelain's taste in men ever again." Santana remarked blatantly checking Blaine out, and Kurt felt a spark of jealousy rise up in him.

"Do I even what to know what you three are doing in here?" Blaine asked Nick, Jeff, and Puck with a raised eyebrow, as he settled on the bed next to Kurt. Kurt could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, and collecting in his belly, though he wasn't sure why it would collect there.

"Dude, you were singing, and these two flipped out." Puck said as he motioned to the two boys, who were still bouncing excitedly next to him. "Suddenly they decided they had to show Princess over there their gratitude…also mumbled something about talking to him about making you return to the flock?" This confused Puck, but Kurt was pretty sure the other boys wanted him to try and get Blaine to rejoin the Warblers.

"I know I would much rather sing with you than Sebastian, and I'm sure Wes and David would gladly hand over some of his solos to you." Kurt said, turning a pout on Blaine. Now that he knew the other boy could sing like that, there was no reason for him to not try and get what he wanted…his Dom as his duets partner.

"I'm still not going to join back up with the Warblers, but it was a nice try beautiful." Blaine said with a grin, and Kurt suddenly felt a new resolve rise in him…he'd get what he wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own glee!_

It really didn't shock Blaine the following morning when he noticed that Sebastian wasn't attending any of his classes. He'd been nervous going himself, until he'd seen the magic Kurt had worked on his black eye. He'd noticed the stares he was getting from many of the guys who attended fight club the night before, and knew they were all looking for traces of the bruise Sebastian had bestowed on him. He wanted to laugh at them, but in the end kept his mirth to himself, intent on enjoying their confusion.

That was until the Dean had pulled him out of his third hour class, and escorted him down to the man's office. "Please Mr. Anderson, have a seat." The dean said, motioning toward the empty seat in front of the man's desk. He was surprised to see Kurt's father seated in the chair next to it, while Sebastian and his parents were seated on a couch along the wall, while Wes and his were seated on a couch along the other. "Do you know why you've been brought here Mr. Anderson?" He asked, and Blaine glanced at Mr. Hummel to gage the man's reaction to this. He could see he was angry, but he couldn't tell if he was mad at him, or at someone else in the room.

"I can't think of any specific reason." Blaine answered the man, and noticed that Mr. Hummel's gave him an approving look, and had to hide the relief he felt. Seeing as it was him and Wes in the office with Sebastian he could only assume that Sebastian had informed the dean of the little club they had started.

"So you mean you have no knowledge of a fight club that you and Mr. Montgomery here started?" The dean asked with a raised eyebrow, and judging by the guilty look on Wes' face, he knew the other boy had already come clean.

"Now before we go accusing these boys of any wrong doing, I would like to ask some questions." Mr. Hummel cut in, and Blaine couldn't help but notice the relieved looks Wes' parents were shooting the man. He knew the couple put a lot of stock into their reputations, and having their son expelled from Dalton would be detrimental to that.

"I don't see the need for that, all I really need is for Mr. Anderson here to answer my question." The Dean glared at Mr. Hummel, but was cowering under the weight of the other man's dominance in a matter of seconds. In fact everyone in the room was, with the exception of Blaine as he could tell it was not meant for him.

"Humor me." The man didn't look away, but still directed a question to Blaine. "Now, your Dean here tells me that you and…" He looked over toward Wes, obviously wanting the other boy to supply him with his name, but Wes couldn't seem to stop cowering before the man.

"Wes." He supplied for his friend, and tried to shoot the other boy a comforting look, remembering how he'd felt the first time he'd been in this man's presence…in fact it was still hard not to cower in front of him.

"Right, that you and Wes here started a fight club." He shot Blaine a look that told him that he'd better not lie about this, so Blaine just nodded his head. "And you boys are both Doms so I have yet to see a problem with that." He turned back to the Dean, and Blaine could tell the man was grasping at straws, trying to find something he could counter with.

"How is that ok?" Sebastian's father seethed, ready to argue with the man who was sticking up for him and Wes. Had the man been a Dom instead of a switch, it probably would have been pretty intimidating, but as it were, it had no affect on Blaine. He was starting to understand the importance to those lessons with Kurt's father now, as before them he would have been cowering before this man, unsure of his own Dominance.

"The two of them are a couple of Doms who started a club to get their aggression out rather than taking it out of their partners. There is no law against this, in fact it's encouraged, and every Dom knows this." He added the last part as though he were letting them in on some big secret. "Now I've read those by-law thingies for this school, and no where did it say that Doms couldn't start this type of club, in fact, Section 18 states that if anything, it should be encouraged."

"Well, those are very old and obviously in need of updating." The Dean fell all over himself, obviously still wanting to punish the boys. "However, as they didn't break any rules there is nothing I can do about it." Blaine saw the smug look practically fall off Sebastian's face, and it took everything in him not to gloat too loudly at the other boy.

"Well then, it seems things here are settled, and I'm sure the boys would appreciate getting back to their classes." Burt stood up, affectively ending the conversation. He held the door open, and motioned for Blaine to follow him out, not bother to wait for the others. He noticed how the man's eyes softened the moment he left the office, and when he looked out into the waiting room he understood why; Kurt was sitting there obviously waiting for him.

"Blaine!" Kurt's excited shout wall all the warning he had before the boy practically threw himself at him, though he had no trouble accepting Kurt into his embrace. "You aren't in trouble are you?" He asked, looking up at him, and Blaine was quick to reassure the boy.

"No, I'm not in trouble, you dad was there and stood up for Wes and I." At the mention of his dad, Kurt glanced at the man he only now just noticed standing behind Blaine. "He found something in the school's by-laws that stated it was ok for us to have a fight club."

Mr. Hummel rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly at the skeptical look Kurt shot him; "Your grandfather found that, he just told me about it on my way over. I called him when I got the call from the dean." Kurt's dad explained, and Kurt just laughed, and moved over to hug his father. "You two still coming home this weekend?" He then asked, likely to mask his own discomfort.

"That's the plan anyways." Blaine answered for them with a smile, he noticed the looks shot at them by the parents leaving the office with their children, and it was plain to see that the Smythes were not pleased with them.

"Bring your friend with you, looks like he could do with some training too." Mr. Hummel said, and Blaine noticed the way Wes' eyes about bugged out of his head. He could tell his friend was intimidated by the prospect of having to spend time in the presence of Kurt's father, but he could also see that Wes' parents didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"I'm sure he's looking forward to it." Blaine said with a smirk toward his friend.

DsDsDs

"Traitor!" Kurt looked up from his homework unable to hide his confused expression; he looked to Blaine for answers when he saw the smug look on his Dom's face. He could tell the boy wasn't going to give him any answers, so turned to look at the boy who'd made the exclamation as he entered their room.

"What the hell did you do that has him so pissed off?" David asked, following Wes into the room, taking a seat on Kurt's bed so as to stay as far away from the pissed off Asian as possible. It seemed Wes' raised voice brought a crowd with it as Nick and Jeff came to investigate the noise.

"Why couldn't you just have told him no?" Wes was in a full-blown panic, and Kurt couldn't help but wonder what Blaine had done to cause this. "No, instead you have to tell him that I'm looking forward to it, and now I can't get out of it."

"What did you say he was looking forward to?" Jeff asked, curious now as to what was going on. He and Nick had both taken seats on Kurt's bed as well, likely to stay out of Wes' path. He glanced over at Kurt, and seeing the boy was paying more attention to the scene motioned for him to join them on the bed. Kurt just stood and settled himself down next to Jeff, letting the blond wrap his arms around him, but not relaxing until he saw Blaine give a slight nod.

Since apologizing for accusing him of being a spy the two boys who lived next door had warmed up to him considerably. He'd learned that Jeff was a cuddle whore, and that Kurt was currently one of the ones he loved to cuddle with most. Kurt knew it had to do with his being a Sub, but Jeff had no idea what the cause of it was, and he seemed content to not know.

"I told Kurt's father he would be coming to stay the weekend at his house with us this weekend." Blaine answered, going back to his paper as though this were nothing, while Wes shot Kurt and incredulous look.

"That was your father?" The man asked, unable to tear his stunned gaze away from Kurt. He couldn't help but get a little annoyed when he noticed the man giving him a skeptical look. "No offence man, but I just though that if he had a son he would be, well, more…" He trailed off, probably unsure of how to say what he wanted to without it coming across as offensive.

"My mother was a Sub." Kurt tried to explain, though he knew he didn't need to. He had trouble keeping the hurt out of his voice, and Blaine must have picked up on it, as he turned and held his arms open, welcoming Kurt into his embrace. "I take after her more than I do my dad." Kurt explained once he was in Blaine's lap.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, I just wasn't expecting you to have such a…a…" He was obviously stuck on how he wanted to describe his dad to him, though Blaine seemed willing to help him out.

"Intimidating, frightening, terrifying…" He offered up, and Wes just kept nodding his head. "Be thankful you're not the one dating his son, he's even scarier when he's in his protective mode." Blaine informed the other boy, as he nuzzled Kurt's neck. "In all honesty though, he just wants to help you learn to control your Dominance." He looked up at Wes as he said this, "He started teaching me when he met me. Puck and Santana, you remember them from last night right?" When the others nodded he continued, "He trained them as well. He said that when he was in high school some schools still taught kids to control their Dominance, but now it had pretty much fallen to the wayside. That's why it's pretty dangerous for a Sub to enter into a relationship now."

All of the boys stopped to think about the stories they'd heard on the news about Subs being killed by their partners, and the partners getting off easy stating that they hadn't realized they were being too Dominant with their partner. It was the reason Burt had been so intent on teaching Blaine, he didn't want his son to be one of those stories.

"I actually think you'll enjoy the lessons." Blaine said with a grin at his friend, he'd been surprised when he'd found out Mr. Hummel's father hadn't been the one to teach him control, but rather his father in law. It was that fact, that similarity, that had helped him learn to relate to the older Dom.

"He's still scarier than all get out." Wes answered, though he had calmed a bit.

"Well, be that as it may." Blaine shrugged off his friend's concerns and then shot the group of them a look, "Now, I've let you all distract us long enough, it's time for you to leave so that we can finish our homework and still have some time to ourselves." Kurt had to fight back a blush as thoughts on what they could do with that time rushed to his mind. He was glad none of their friends noticed this, but blushed deeper when he heard Blaine's chuckle in his ear, obviously having seen the blush.


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own glee!_

It had been a week since Sebastian had reported their little group to the Headmaster, and Blaine was waiting for the other shoe to drop. He could see the looks many of the boys at the school were shooting him, and as a result made sure that Kurt was never alone. As much as he wanted to think that the students wouldn't hurt his Sub, he also knew that the easiest way to get to him would be through Kurt. As such he wasn't going to take any chances where Kurt is concerned. He wanted to believe the anti-bullying policies would keep the students at the school from doing anything to him or even worse, Kurt, but he also knew how teenage boys could be.

This was how he found himself sitting in the choir room waiting for Warbler practice to end. He ignored the longing looks some of the members of the group shot him, smiling whenever he would catch Kurt watching him. He didn't care much what most of the rest of the group thought, however he did like that his boyfriend, his sub, wanted him to be in the group so badly.

He was watching Kurt and Sebastian working on a song Sebastian had suggested the group do, and his blood boiled when he noticed the other boy was trying to hit on his boyfriend. He was pleased to see that Kurt was not enjoying the other boy's attentions, but he hated that he could see how uncomfortable Kurt was. It really made his wish the Headmaster hadn't forced them to disband their fight club, something Burt was still fighting with the other man about; he'd love to be able to take his frustration out on Sebastian again.

It was then an idea popped into his head and before he knew it he was on his feet, cutting Sebastian off mid-sentence. The affect had an instantaneous effect on Kurt, who instantly relaxed and started enjoying the song. The duet they were singing instantly became flirty, and he could see that Kurt was comfortable with the flirting going on between them.

The room was filled with applause when the song ended, and Blaine was having a hard time keeping the smile from his face, remembering just how much he'd always enjoyed preforming…though with Kurt, preforming is a million times better.

"Please tell us this means you are back." He turned to see the hopeful look on Trent's face, and on the faces of half the boys in the room. He glanced at Sebastian, who was glaring at him, and he couldn't seem to help himself.

"I guess it does." He no sooner got the words out of his mouth before it had another set of lips attached to it, and he quickly took control of the impromptu kiss, wrapping his arms around the slender waist of his boyfriend. "Had I known that was the response I'd get from you I would have done this a lot sooner." He said with a grin, seeing Kurt's face turn an attractive shade of pink when they heard the catcalls coming from the other boys in the room.

"This is means that we'll need to change our set list completely." Wes, David, and Thad were already gathered around the head table, each one debating different songs that would work now that Blaine's voice was back in the mix.

"Well, if it's going to cause problems I'd be more than happy to remove myself from the group again." He smirked at the three horrified faces that turned as one to look at him, kissing his Sub on the cheek when he noticed the boy looking at him in disappointment.

"No trouble at all, I'm sure the guys don't mind a few extra practices to work you back into the mix." David quickly said, obviously not wanting him to change his mind. He was surprised to see the group of boys nodding around him. "Besides, we'll need you if we want to have any chance at beating Vocal Adrenaline. I've heard their new lead is really good this year." As he said this he glanced over at Kurt.

"She was at McKinley for a little while, but Rachel kinda scared her off." Kurt supplied for him, but he was still trying to figure out how they'd gotten paired against Vocal Adrenaline. Last he'd heard it was the New Directions and some old people.

"This is a story I'm going to have to hear at some point, but what I want to know now is why are we up against Vocal Adrenaline, I thought…" He didn't have to finish his sentence as Wes answered his questions for him.

"They changed it for some reason, now we're up against Vocal Adrenaline and some school for the deaf. We got the letter a week ago, I think most of us had resigned ourselves to the fact that our competition season was almost over." Funny thing was, none of them really looked resigned. "With you and Kurt singing, we may just stand a chance." Wes sounded very excited at this point.

DsDsDs

Kurt closed the door to their room behind them a week later, chuckling when he turned just in time to see his boyfriend collapse onto the bed. "Tell me again why I decided this was a good idea again?" Blaine said with a groan, not hearing the lock slide into place on the door.

"It was so that you could stick it to Sebastian." Kurt answered him, as he climbed onto the bed next to Blaine, and lay down, snuggling into his side. "You hated watching his failed attempts at flirting, and decided to be the nice guy that you are and show him a thing or two." He grinned remembering him dancing away from Sebastian trying to look as uncomfortable as he could manage, hoping it would entice Blaine into coming to his rescue. Not that it was hard to act uncomfortable around Sebastian; there was just something about the other boy that put him on edge.

"For the record I was doing it for you, so that you could be flirted with properly." Blaine turned to him with a grin, and Kurt stretched up so that he could kiss the other boy. He smiled into the kiss, which quickly turned heated, and soon Kurt found himself on his back with his Dom hovering over him. Kurt waited for the panic to rise up in him, but was surprised to find that it wasn't coming.

He could tell the other boy was trying to hold himself back, and gasped when Blaine suddenly thrust his hips forward, and Kurt could feel Blaine's erection brush against him. "That too much?" Blaine asked backing off.

"No, it was fine." Kurt said, trying to catch his breath, surprised to feel himself getting excited. He smiled into the kiss, and then gasped again when he felt his boyfriend thrust against him again, biting back a moan that was fighting to get out.

"Don't hold it in, I want to hear you." He moaned when he heard the words whispered huskily in his hear, and tilted his head to the side when Blaine's mouth moved from his lips down to his neck. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge, and really didn't want it to be over so soon, but he was having a hard time controlling himself.

It seemed almost as soon as it had started it was over, leaving him feeling extremely embarrassed that he hadn't lasted long at all. "What's the matter?" Blaine asked, backing away from him, and Kurt was quick to slide out from under him.

He moved over to his closet and grabbed a clean pair of pants, unable to meet Blaine's gaze. "Hey, come on; tell me what's going through that pretty little head of yours." Blaine's arms encircled him, and he let himself be pulled into the other boy's warm embrace.

He pulled away so that he could put on the clean pair of pants, and listened as Blaine started talking. "Did you know that the first time I did anything with Sebastian?" He shook his head, but allowed himself to be pulled back onto his bed, and laid down next to Blaine. "I think I lasted all of ten seconds before I came, to make it even worse, Sebastian felt the need to run and tell like everyone in the school."

"What happened?" Kurt asked looking up at his red cheeked boyfriend, suddenly even more in love with the boy. Just thinking about how the other boy had willingly shared an embarrassing story with him, just to make him feel better.

"I was teased pretty badly, and then Wes and I started the fight club to help me blow off steam. You'd be surprised how quickly people shut up when they learn you can easily kick their ass." Blaine said with a conspiratorial grin, and Kurt couldn't fight back the embarrassing giggle that slipped out of him. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. This is all still new to you; it just gives us a reason to practice more."

DsDsDs

Blaine had a hard time trying to calm his nerves. It was the weekend before sectionals, and as if that weren't enough, it was also Dalton's Annual Parents Weekend. He was grateful that the teachers had taken it easy on them, but he wished the events of this weekend could have happened a little later, preferably after Sectionals. However, it was this weekend, and he now had to deal with his father's annual appearance, and reminders of what a failure he was.

"There you are." He turned when heard the voice of his Sub, and smiled at the younger boy as he walked into the room. "I just heard from my Dad, he should be here any minute now. Have you heard from your dad at all?" He'd told Kurt and Burt all about his father, and was dreading when they would meet him. He could already tell that Burt didn't have a high opinion of the man that had raised him, and an even lesser one of the woman who'd walked out on him when he was a child. In fact, the only person in his family that Kurt's father didn't dislike completely was his older brother, and even then, his opinion wasn't as high of him as Blaine would have liked, where Cooper was concerned, Burt said he would withhold judgment until he met the irresponsible man.

"He said he'd be here this afternoon, he also seemed interested in meeting you." He couldn't fight back his mischievous grin at the memory of his father's surprise when he'd informed him that he was in a relationship again. The man had certainly been surprised, Blaine had been hurt to hear his father's surprise, and the doubt in his tone when Blaine spoke of Kurt, it was clear his father didn't think highly of his Sub…not that he knew Kurt was a Sub.

"My grandparents are sorry they aren't going to be able to make it, but they told me to tell you they are looking forward to meeting you at Christmas." Blaine had been shocked to learn that Kurt was the Grandson of George Harrison. Blain could remember the many times he'd heard the name mentioned by many of the business men and women who sent their children to Dalton. His own father had been eager to try and enter into a business arrangement with the reclusive man. He'd been very pleased knowing he was the one who got to decide if he shared this information with his father or not.

"I look forward to meeting them." Blaine said with a grin. He'd spoken to the couple on the phone a few times when he'd answered Kurt's phone for him while he'd been in the middle of something, and he liked them quite a bit. Kurt's grandfather had taken an interest in how his lessons with Burt were going, and it was hard getting used to yet another adult taking an interest in his life, but it was one he found he actually didn't mind it.


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own glee!_

Blaine turned when he heard his name being called, and asked Kurt and his father to excuse him as he went to greet his own father. He was surprised to see Cooper standing next to the man, and tried to not let it show that he was less than pleased to see both men standing there. "Dad told me you found a new Switch, I couldn't wait to meet him."

Blaine couldn't help but glare at his brother, at the teasing tone in his brother's voice, "Don't sound so surprised about it." He turned and headed back toward Kurt and his father, trying to ignore the two men behind him for as long as possible. "Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, Kurt. Finn, this is my father and older brother, Richard and Cooper Anderson, Dad, Coop, this is my boyfriend Kurt and his father Burt Hummel, stepmother Carole, and Stepbrother Finn.

"It's nice to meet you all, now if you'll excuse me…" with that Blaine watched in horror as his father walked off to talk some of the other business executives that were there visiting their children. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, and he wasn't, he was more embarrassed than anything else.

He turned to look at his brother when the man cleared his throat, and was surprised to see the look of embarrassment mirrored on his face. "Well, that would be our father…" Copper was obviously at a loss for words, and Blaine was surprised when the man threw his arm around him. "I'm proud to say that Blainey boy here is nothing like him." He was about to shrug his brother's arm off, but took a moment to really look at the man, and was surprised to see that he was trying to be reassuring…to the Hummels.

"Believe me; we know Blaine is nothing like your father." Carole said with a reassuring smile, and Blaine returned her smile, and noticed that Cooper did as well. "So, Cooper, what is it you do for a living?" He could have kissed Carole for breaking the tension that had settled over the group.

Granted, this had turned his brother into the boastful man he'd come to despise, suddenly he remembered why he had trouble being able to be in the room with his brother for long periods of time. He looked down at his hand when he felt someone place their hand in his; he smiled when he saw the pale fingers curled around his. He grinned when he looked up and met with Kurt's smiling face, the grin growing when Kurt leaned over and kissed his cheek.

He glanced over at Burt, and noticed the man was studying him closely, rather than listening to Cooper go on and on about what auditions he'd been to and what new things were happening with his commercial. He couldn't help the slight grin that slipped across his face, it meant a lot to him to know that someone cared more for him than they did for his brother, it had been a long while since he'd come before the older man.

"So, what's this I hear about a performance?" Blaine almost groaned when he heard the words come out of his brother's mouth. He loved to preform, but at the same time hated preforming in front of Cooper. The man was always tearing apart his performances; nothing he did was ever good enough.

No sooner had he confirmed this, than Cooper was off to giving him tips on how to improve the performance the man hadn't even seen yet. He tried not to let it get to him, but he couldn't help but feel about two inches tall. "Don't know if I buy into all that, sounds a bit over the top to me." Burt said, and Blaine couldn't help but smile at that.

"I think Blaine's got everything for this performance down already." Kurt said with an adoring smile, and Blaine couldn't help but wrap his arm around the boy, and pulled him to him, planting a kiss on the boy's cheek. He was pleased to see the slight blush form on his boyfriend's face, and was glad he was able to put it there. "Just wait till you see it." Kurt was bouncing excitedly on his heels as he said it.

"I can't wait to," Cooper said, and Blaine was surprised to see the pride shining in his brother's eyes. He just couldn't get a handle on his brother anymore it would seem. One second the man is putting him down, the next the man is playing the supportive big brother…it was so confusing.

DsDsDs

The performance had just ended, and Kurt couldn't keep from throwing his arms around his boyfriend in his excitement. He grinned when he felt Blaine crash their lips together, and he kissed his boyfriend for all that he was worth.

"Had I known that was how the song was going to end I would have tried harder to keep my solo in it." He groaned when he heard Sebastian's voice, but relaxed when Blaine tightened his hold on him. "Then again, Kurt, I could always show you what it's like to be with a real man." He moved to touch him, but Blaine was quick to smack his hand away. "Oh, touchy." He smirked at Blaine, and Blaine just crossed his arms and glared at Sebastian.

"I mean it Sebastian, you so much as touch him, and I'll make sure you regret it." Blaine informed the boy as he stepped fully in front of Kurt, placing himself between his boyfriend and Sebastian.

Sebastian just smirked at him before sauntering off, it wasn't until he turned around to say something that Kurt was able to put his two cents in…by grabbing his boyfriend by the lapels of his jacket, and slamming their lips together. He had no problem letting Blaine dominate the kiss, even as his be felt his back connect with the wall, and Blaine's tongue start plundering his mouth. "You know," He spoke between gasps when he was able to tear his lips off Blaine's, "You're hot when you're in full Dom mode." He smirked at his Dom, but it was soon covered with Blaine's lips being pressed back over his own.

"You done?" They turned when they heard the new voice, and Blaine pulled away from his Sub. "Does Dad know?" Cooper asked, motioning toward Kurt's wrist, where his sleeve had ridden up. "You know he'd about wet himself with excitement if he found out."

"No, and he's not going to, we don't want anyone to find out until after he's been claimed." Blaine glared at his brother, but Cooper held his hands up in surrender, and slowly backed away from his enraged brother.

"Hey, no need to bite my head off, it was just a question." Cooper said, though the smile on his face showed he wasn't mad at him. "You planning on claiming him soon, because I want to be there to see dad's face when he finds out you bagged yourself a Sub." Blaine was quick to shush him.

"I'll claim him when he's ready." Blaine all but growled at his brother, and Cooper was quick to back down. Kurt was almost embarrassed when the look of comprehension dawned on the man's face, and he knew Cooper had figured out just what it was they were waiting for him to be ready for.

He knew it made Blaine nervous that he hadn't been claimed yet, to be honest, it made him a little nervous as well. He knew that at any moment someone could force a claim on him if they found out what he was, and the thought of being separated from Blaine terrified him. However, try as he might he just wasn't ready to go farther than they had already gone which just so happened to be lying in bed rutting against each other, he'd even been able to last a little longer than that first time.

"Just make sure I get to be there when you tell dad." Cooper said with a grin as he slung his arm around Blaine and the other around Kurt, leading them off down the hall away from the figure none of them noticed watching them at the end of the hall.

DsDsDs

Blaine glanced around the room, realizing that Kurt hadn't returned from the bathroom, and had been gone quite a while. They had been eating with Kurt's family and Cooper, his dad choosing to eat with some of his business associates. Kurt had excused himself almost twenty minutes before, and he was kicking himself for not noticing he was gone sooner. Glancing around the room he noticed that there were a couple of the Warblers missing, and Sebastian was among them.

He wasted no time in excusing himself from the table, and set off to find Kurt, countless scenarios running through his head, each one worse than the last. He was almost running down the hallway, when he saw Sebastian round the corner. "Where's the fire Blaine? It couldn't be that you finally realized that your little Switch was missing could it?"

The boy's eyes about bugged out of his head when Blaine slammed him into the wall. "You had better not have touched a hair on his head!" He was ready to take a swing, when he felt someone's arms around him and he was being hauled away from Sebastian.

"Whoa, calm down man." The person holding him said, and he turned to yell at the person, but caught sight of Kurt out of the corner of his eye. He increased his struggle, and was released quickly.

"What took you so long?" He asked as he pulled Kurt into his arms, and fought back the desire to push the boy up against the nearest surface and fully expert his dominance over him. However he knew that wouldn't go over well with Kurt, for one he wasn't ready for that, and another thing, he kept telling Kurt he could handle waiting till the boy was ready to be claimed. He didn't want to have to tell him that he was struggling with the desire to claim him, how it was going against everything in him to let his Sub remain unclaimed.

"We'll just leave you two alone for a minute." Jeff said as he and Nick all but dragged Sebastian back into the dining room where everyone was still eating. Blaine watched them go, before pulling his sub into the nearest class room.

"Don't ever disappear on me like that again." He all but demanded as he pinned Kurt to the nearest wall, his mouth instantly finding its way to Kurt's neck as he worked hard to leave his mark on the other boy.

"Never," Kurt's breath hitched as he tilted his head to the side to give Blaine better access to his neck, his hands moving up to run through the gelled down curls. He gasped as he felt Blaine's hand on the button of his pants, which didn't create a barrier for very long before he felt his Dom's hand close around him.

"Don't cum until I tell you you can." Blaine growled against his neck, and Kurt instantly felt his Submissive instincts taking over. He almost groaned when he felt his Dom's hand leave him, and gasped when he felt Blaine's hands on his thigh, and hoist him up, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist as he was carried over to the desk and lay down on top of it. He was suddenly thankful that this was an unused room, as he didn't think he'd be able to get comfortable if he'd had to lay on one of his teacher's belongings.

Blaine grabbed both of his hands, and pinned them above his head with one of his hands, as his other hand moved back down to grasp him. Blaine's mouth returned to his, and swallowed every single moan that tried to escape. "What was that Baby?" Blaine pulled back when Kurt tried to talk.

"Please Sir" Kurt moaned out, and he saw the pride shining in his Dom's eyes, as he tried to hold off his orgasm. He wasn't sure he'd be able to last much longer, but he didn't want to disappoint his Dom.

"Do you want me to let you cum baby?" Blaine asked as he tightened his fist, and stroked him faster. "Have you been a good boy, do you deserve to cum?"

"Yes Sir, I've been good, please Sir, let me cum." Kurt whimpered out as he struggled to keep himself under control, not wanting to disappoint Blaine the first time he truly exerted his dominance over him.

Blaine leaned down and kissed him hard, "Cum for me baby." He kissed Kurt through his orgasm, and smiled down when he saw how sleepy his Sub looked. "You are so amazing." He whispered into Kurt's neck as he cuddled him close. He was surprised when he realized that his dominance was not fighting to get out any more.

"Feel better?" Kurt asked as he shifted underneath him. Apparently he hadn't been hiding it well at all.

"Much." He smiled lovingly at his Sub.

"Does that mean we can do that again sometime?" He kissed the smirk off Kurt's face.


End file.
